The Angelic Siren
by SakuraMusic
Summary: Right after Demyx has joined the Organization, a familiar girl to some members joins the Organization, sharing the seat of number IX. She is known as the Angelic Siren, Xaria. A Saix x OC pairing. I may have some members OOC later on. Read and Review. ON HIATUS POSSIBLY REWRITING
1. Prologue

**Ok this story that has been going around in my head for a while. I decided to make a Kingdom Hearts story featuring a SaixxOC pairing because Saix needs more love! This story takes place after Birth by Sleep and probably will end around the time of Kingdom Hearts II or after. Read and review if you want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Marketplace_

In Radiant Garden two boys, both around 15 years old were leaning against the wall of a Moogle's shop, in the Marketplace, eating sea-salt ice cream while looking at the sky. One boy had sky blue hair that spiked up then down to about, his neck and had a serious yet calm expression on his face. He wore a mid-sleeve navy blue jacket with a crescent moon on the left side of the jacket with light blue at the collar, sleeves and hem of the jacket; he also wore snow-white pants and black shoes. The boy next him had red hair all spiked up and had a somewhat mischievous appearance. He wore an open orange vest with a white shirt underneath, a yellow scarf wrapped all around his neck, baggy tan pants, and red and white sneakers.

"Man we were so close to getting to the top of that castle weren't we Isa," said the boy with the red, spiked hair turning his head toward his blue haired friend. "Lea, we would've gotten to the top," said the boy identified as Isa, "if you had kept quiet after we managed to pass by that old guy with the scarf and the little kid with him." Lea stood up, turned toward his blue-haired friend. "Hey we managed to pass that old guy in the lab coat, that guy who looked like a pirate, and the guy who looks way to young to be getting gray hair. You DON'T expect me to be happy and laughing since we passed by them in less than 10 minutes each." Isa stopped staring at the sky and faced his best friend in an annoyed way. "Couldn't you have waited until after the old man and the kid went down the hall?" said Isa, "Thanks to you we got thrown out by that guy with the spear while the guy with the axe laughed at us."

After that the two best friends went back to eating their ice cream until a girl, about 15 years old, eating a soft serve cone came through one of the many paths that led to the marketplace and yelled "Isa, Lea there you guys are!" Both boys looked to see the girl running while making sure her ice cream didn't fall and an energetic face. She had auburn brown hair that went down past her shoulders and had a music note barrettes in it. (A/N: If you have seen Bleach, kind of like Rukia's hair but longer and without the hair across her face) She was wearing a lavender short sleeve shirt with a light pink sash around the waist, dark blue cargo pants that went past her knees and white flats on.

Lea stopped leaning against the wall, stood again facing the girl. "Well it's about time you got here Aira we're almost done with our ice cream." The girl known as Aira stopped as she neared the two boys and rubbed the back of head. "Hehe, sorry about that. I got hungry so I went to buy this cone for myself." She took another bite of the soft serve after saying that. Then Isa stood up and started to walk away. "Well you're here now, so let's go head over to the town square." Both Lea and Aira turned toward Isa and said at the same time, "Ok!" and they took off for the town square.

* * *

><p><em>Town Square<em>

They were sitting in front of the fountain near the square everyone finishing their ice cream. Aira turned her head to the two boys finishing their sea-salt ice cream. "So guys, how did your 'Operation: Castle Infiltration' go? Did you manage to get to the top of the castle?" Isa sighed and pointed his thumb at Lea. "We would've if Mr. Loudmouth here had kept his mouth shut, but since he didn't we got caught because some kid and this old man and were thrown out."

Aira giggled at the thought and asked curiously. "So, why did you guys want to go to the top of the castle anyway?" The flame head stopped eating his ice cream and turned his head to the girl. "We wanted to see if we were high enough to see the neighboring world, Traverse Town." Lea looked up at the sky and laughed at saying his own catchphrase. Aira then look up into the afternoon sky and murmured loud enough for the boys to hear. "I wonder how many worlds there are out there?" "Well no matter how many there are, I wanna see them all." Isa laughed a bit before turning to Lea. "There are probably millions of them out there. If you saw all of them you'll probably end up coming back as old man." Aira laughed at Isa comment and looked at the sky.

Aira looked at the giant clock that was on the castle and saw the time. "Oh it's getting late I better be going home now. My mom is making me wake up early since she got me a job to baby-sit this kid name Ienzo. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Aira stood up and was preparing to leave. Before she took off, she quickly kissed Isa on the cheek then ran home. Isa had a blush on his face as Lea sighed. "Man, I still can't get use to the fact that you've dating Aira for three months. I mean, I can see that you two are perfect for each other, but I'm still not use to it." Isa turned away ready to leave but not before replying, "I really don't care what you think Lea, I'll see you tomorrow." Isa also started to head home. Once Lea noticed he was alone, he decided to head home too.


	2. Chapter 1: Becoming a Nobody

**Ok new chapter of this story. I've never done a kind of romantic scene so tell me how I did on the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later…<strong>

Once heartless took over Radiant Garden, everyone was evacuated to Traverse Town and began to rebuild there lives. Aira was leaning against the wall of a small shop with a spaced-out look on her face and humming a melody. Over the years, she hadn't changed much except that she let her hair grow down to the middle of her back. Reaching out, she unconsciously grabbed the gold heart-shaped locket that was around her neck.

_Aira's POV_

It has been exactly two years since everyone was evacuated from Radiant Garden and moved to Traverse Town. However, not everyone made it onto the evacuation ships. On the way to the ships, many people perished under the heartless and had their hearts taken. Today was the day that I lost my boyfriend, Isa, and his best friend, Lea. I can remember that day very clearly.

_~Flashback~_

Isa and Lea had just gotten to my house and we were rushing to the ships to Traverse Town in the fountain courts. All of our parents had been taken by the heartless a month ago so we lived by ourselves. Lea and Isa asked magician in town, Merlin teach them some magic so they could defend themselves. We were all running through the town square when a group of what we called solider heartless appeared before us. Lea cleared them away using a Fira spell and we continued running. Before we could get far though, a heartless grabbed my leg and I tripped. I constantly kicked at it but it wouldn't come off. "Let me go you monster!" Isa saw this and used an Aero to get the heartless off me. "Come on we have to hurry there are more and more heartless coming as we speak." My boyfriend grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could.

We were almost toward the fountain court when we heard Lea scream. We turned to see him being surrounded by heartless. Isa went to take out some of the heartless giving Lea time to escape. Just as Isa was about to run, a heartless came from under him and scratched him in the face. I saw that it had given him an X-shaped cut, one that would leave a scar. "Isa! Are you alright?" Isa grabbed the middle of his face to try to stop the bleeding and ran with us. "I'm fine. Come on we have to hurry!"

We continued running when Lea turned his head to see the increasing number of heartless "Aw man, there's more coming and fast. We have to stall them and give Aira time to escape." Isa agreed and stopped in his tracks. Once I heard this, I stopped as well and had tears in my eyes. "What? There is no way that I'm leaving you two. You're going to be killed! I don't want to lose you two." Isa grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "Look I love you and I don't want to lose you." I blushed when I heard Isa confession and started to cry. "We'll keep the heartless busy while you get to the evacuation ships. If I don't make it I want you to have this." He took my hand and put a small box with a bow in it. Before he turned to help Lea, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back. The kiss was short yet passionate as we put all of our feelings into it since this maybe our last kiss. When I let go, I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the fountain court.

I saw that two ships were left and people were rushing in. I hurried to one of the ships and boarded it. Once the ship took off, I took a seat in the many chairs in there. Remembering the box in my hand, I wiped my tears and opened it up. In the box was a card in Isa's handwriting saying 'Happy 3rd anniversary' and a golden heart-shaped locket with a star in the middle. My hands shook as I opened the locket up and I gasped at what I saw inside. On one side was a picture that I and Isa took together with his arms around me as both of us smiled at the camera. The other side had an engraving in it that made me burst into tears again and bring the locket to my heart.

Inside the locket said,_ 'I'll love you forever -Isa'_

_~Flashback End~_

Ever since then I've been looking for them but there are still no leads. I'm not giving up hope though. Hopefully they'll miraculously appear and it'll be like old times. I just hope that it will.

_3__rd__ POV_

Aira was remembering all the good times with Lea and Isa when something stopped her train of thought. "Hey Aira! Sorry I took so long, did you wait long?" She turned her head to see a friend of hers coming out of the shop. Her friend had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail that went with her dark chocolate eyes, a white halter top covered by a black jacket, dark ripped skinny, and grey boots giving her a somewhat punk look. Aira smiled and stood up. "No, I didn't wait long, Miki. So how has business been?" Miki groaned as she walked her friend. "Same as usual, I amazed how much of a jerk my boss is. He made me clean up the place after rush hour ALONE! He really needs to hire a janitor or something." " You can't blame him though, with the low staff and all, he needs employees to do other jobs too."

Miki worked at a small café but only few people were working today due to heartless incidents. The place was popular so it was a tiring day for everyone. Today Miki was to one to close up shop since everyone apparently made a rush back home. Aira, being her best friend, met up with her so she didn't have to walk home alone.

The two girls were walking when Miki noticed something. "Hey Aira, what's with the long face? Something happen today?" Aira sighed as she grabbed to locket again. "Today was the day I left Radiant Garden. The last day I saw them." Miki realized what she meant and had a sorry expression on her face. "Oh I didn't realize it's been two years since you got here. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find them someday." Aira smiled as Miki patted her on the back. "Thanks Miki and I know they're out there somewhere. I can feel it. Plus, I'll hook you up with Lea, you'd be perfect for him." The two girls giggled as they continued walking. What they didn't realize was that they had taken a wrong turn into 3rd District, the smallest, yet most heartless infested, area in Traverse Town.

It was near midnight when the girls stopped and looked around. "This doesn't look right. Miki are you sure we took the right path?" Miki began to worry and realized where they were. "Oh no, we're in the 3rd district, we have to get out of here." As the two were running the way they came until a giant heartless, known as a Guard Armor, stopped them in their tracks. Its limbs weren't connected to the body, which had a giant heartless symbol on its purple torso. Aira then used a Blizzard spell to temporarily freeze the heartless. "Miki, get away from here! This spell won't last much longer. Don't worry about me, I can hold this thing off until you get away from here." The ice around the Guard Armor began to crack as Miki began to run.

As soon as she turned the corner, the heartless broke free and went to attack Aira. She shot a Fire spell but it had no effect. Seeing as how all the other spells she knew would probably be ineffective she tried to escape. The heartless saw this and slashed her back, making Aira fall. She wasn't able to avoid the next string of attacks and the darkness began to consume her. One final attack from the heartless and she was knocked out. _'I'm sorry guys, I guess I won't be able to find you guys.'_ Just as she passed out, her heart flew up and disappeared to another world as her body was consumed by darkness and vanished.

* * *

><p>Two members of Organization XIII were walking around The World That Never Was. The taller of the two, a young man with a dirty-blond mullet hairstyle, was groaning out of sheer boredom. "Ugh, Zexion why did the superior make us walk out here and why did I have to come with you? I just joined three days ago and their already making me do a mission." The other person, a short boy with steel-blue hair that covered his right eye sighed. "I told you the Dusk scouts notified the superior of a new nobody. And he had you come with me to find them, so we you would get to know this world more." "But, how will we find them? This place is huge. I mean it's not like they'll just pop out in front of us."<p>

"Ugh, where am I?" Both boys turned around to see a girl, who was just shorter than Demyx, coming out of the alley. Since majority of the residence in The World That Never Was, except for the organization, were dusks, this was the person they were looking for. Zexion looked up at his partner's face. "You were saying?" Demyx panicked, trying to think of a comeback but resorted to something else. "Well, uh, hey looks like we found the new member. I'll go tell Xemnas while you explain to her what's happening right now." Demyx opened a corridor of darkness and walked through the dark portal.

The girl, who we know as Aira, was confused at what was happening and looked at the boy. "Umm where exactly am I and what did that guy mean by new mem- wait a minute, Ienzo, is that you?" The boy looked at the girl who had called him by his original name and sighed. "Yes, I use to be Ienzo but now I go by Zexion." Aira kneeled to the boy's level and put her hand on her shoulder. "Wow it's been so long, and you've grown. Do you remember me? It's me, Aira, I use to baby-sit you when you were about eight years old." Zexion then looked surprised to see the girl who was like a sister figure to him and got him into reading books. He smiled as memories of his time with her came into his mind. "It has been long hasn't it Aira? About your question from before, you are able to join the organization me and Demyx, the person from before, since you are a powerful nobody, meaning you're heart is gone."

Aira had a confused and shocked expression on her face. She touched where her heart was suppose to be but could feel nothing. "How is this possible? Having no heart means you have no emotions right? So how is it that I can be shocked right now?" "Although your heart is gone, your memories and body are still here. You can remember having an emotion and express it. It is just that you feel the emptiness." Aira stood and fell silent for a while, taking in what Zexion just said.

Another corridor of darkness appeared and Demyx came out of it. "Hey Zexy I'm back and I brought Xemnas." Zexion and Aira looked up to see a man with long, silver hair, wearing the same coat as Demyx and Zexion, coming out of the portal. The man turned to Aira and smirked. "I see that you must be very confused at what is happening. If you join Organization XIII, we will find a way to restore your heart." Aira thought about the man's proposition and looked up at him. "If I join your organization, will you also let me look for my missing friends?" "You have my word, miss." "Then it's a deal I'll join if you can restore my heart and find my friends."

Xemnas smiled and brought his hand out. "Perfect, now we must give you a new name." Aira's name appeared in front of her and began to spin around her rapidly. Once the letters were going fast enough, an X appeared with the letters of her name rearranged. Xemnas put his hand down and smirked again. "You will be now known as Xaria, the Angelic Siren." After looking at her name, Xaria had a curious expression. "What is with the Angelic Siren part?" "Oh you find out soon enough. Now, I must you your coat for you to use the corridor of darkness." With a flick of his wrist darkness twirled around her until she was engulfed in it. When it dissipated, her clothes were covered by the same type of jacket Zexion and Demyx wore. She also wore black leather gloves and high-heeled boots along with her new attire.

Demyx walked toward the girl and patted her on the head. "Nice it suits you. Oh and by the way my name is Demyx I just joined too so we're in the same situation." Xaria smiled as she began to fix her hair, avoiding the music barrettes in it. "It's nice to meet you Demyx." Xemnas coughed getting the three members' attention. "Come we must go back to the castle. I plan to have our new member introduced tomorrow. Zexion, I'll be having you show her around tomorrow after the meeting." Xemnas then walked into the portal as Zexion nodded his head in response and followed. Demyx and Xaria tagged along and went into the portal as it soon closed after. This was going to be a new life for Xaria and she knew it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Ok new chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy and review if you want. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Axel's POV<span>_

I was sleeping fine having a dream until my alarm woke me up. After turning the thing off, I got up and put on my organization coat then made a loud yawn. For some reason, Xemnas wanted to have an immediate meeting so I was forced to get up early. After fixing my spiked, red hair, I opened a Corridor of Darkness that led to Where Nothing Gathers and walked through. (A/N: For those who don't know, that's the place, with the thrones, where they have all the meetings)

Once I was in my seat I looked around and saw that so far, everyone but Xemnas and Zexion were here. Since Saix knew what Xemnas usually plans, I decided to ask him what the meeting was for. "Hey Saix, buddy, why is the superior making us have this meeting?" Saix had kept his calm face while responding. "I actually do not know, he just told me to notify everyone that there was a meeting today." I was surprised at his response since Saix is sort of like his.

"I know what this meeting is about." Both me and Saix turned our heads to Demyx and Saix was the first to question his statement. "Do you really know Number IX?" He just grinned as he leaned back on his throne. "Yep, its actually related to the mission that you sent Zexion and me to."

I leaned forward on my chair and was the next to ask a question. "Weren't you two just walking around this world doing intel?" "Actually we were looking for someone that the dusks found. Therefore, me and Zexy walked around and found her, and MAN, is she a cutie. So superior did the whole name thing and gave her the coat and that's pretty much it. Girl's new name is Xaria now. I think it suits her a bit." Once I heard the name, Xaria, I tried to jumble all the letters expect for X and came up with _her _name. _'There's no way it could have been her. It couldn't. We made sure that Aira escaped that time.'_

After awhile, Xemnas appeared in his throne. "Everyone, I would like to announce that have a new member joining us. Although she is suppose is the 10th person to join, I've decided to have her share the seat of Number IX." Demyx sat up straight after hearing this. "Wait a minute, why my seat? Why not someone like, like, Vexen? He has one of the lowest seats here!" What Demyx said was true, Vexen went on very little missions and just stayed in his lab like the mad scientist he is.

"I chose your seat because I've seen the reports on your performance the past few days and wanted to have a substitute for you in case anything happened." Me and Xigbar silently laughed at Xemnas's response to Demyx's question. Demyx though just brought his head down, in an act of depression. Xemnas then continued his speech. "Now may I present our newest member, Xaria the Angelic Siren."

At the floor, Zexion and a hooded girl wearing our coat walked in to the center of the room. She quickly looked around the room before removing her hood and showing her face to everyone. As she pulled down her hood, I recognized her but I couldn't believe it. The new member really was me and Saix's old friend. I looked at Saix and saw that his eyes were wide open as he looked at his old girlfriend. _'Man, did things get awkward for the both of us. Hope nothing else happens.'_

Right after Xaria took her hood off, Xemnas made this situation worse for us. "Now, since she looks like she has very little battle experience, Axel, I'm having you train her. Bring her to Twilight Town to fight heartless there. You are all now dismissed." Just as I was about to warp from my throne, Xaria looked up at me seemed shocked. Before she could do anything, Zexion grabbed her arm and lead her to a portal.

'_Ok, things did get worse, for me that is. Man this was going to be an interesting day.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Xaria's POV<span>_

After the meeting ended, Zexion gave me a tour of the Castle That Never Was. We had just walked into what Zexion called the Grey room when I spotted the red-haired person from before talking to another person with long, blue hair and a calm expression. At first, I denied that it could have been Lea and Isa until I noticed the X-shaped scar on the stoic man's face. "Lea? Isa? Is that really you guys?" Both men turned in response as I gasped, recognizing both of them.

The flame head spoke with his eyes seeming to pop out. "Aira is that you?" I nodded my head quickly as ran to the two and tried to hug the both of them, making both fall. "I can't believe it! After two years, I finally found you guys." I let go of the guys and stood up.

Lea got up and helped Isa stand up too. "Yep, but now I'm called Axel now and Isa is known as Saix. Got it memorized? And calm down everyone is watching."

I turned around to see that all the other members were staring at us. "Uhh, hi everyone." I just waved my hand trying to act normal until everyone turned back to what they were doing. I sighed in relief but still felt kind of weird causing a scene. Axel came up and put his hand behind my shoulder. "Hey don't let them get you down. They're probably still not use to the fact a girl joined. Come on let's get on with your training."

Axel opened a Corridor of Darkness and pushed me towards it. Before I walked in, I noticed Saix had a barely visible grin on his face. _'I'm glad I've found them. Now all I need to do is to get back our hearts.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>3<span>__rd__ POV_

In the middle of Station Square, in Twilight Town, a black portal appeared and Xaria and Axel came out of it. As the portal closed, Xaria walked around, looking at the sunset sky, the many trains that were seen below, and all the small shops on Market Street that could be seen from there. "Wow this place is like Radiant Garden and Traverse Town meshed together. It's so beautiful." Axel saw Xaria just starring at the sky and walked behind her to mess her hair. "Come on now, we're here to train first. You can sight see later." Xaria fixed her hair while turning to Axel. "Alright, alright, man you never change do you?" "I try not to."

Axel then stood up straight preparing to start the training. "Ok, first step is to summon your weapon." Axel summoned his chakrams and began to spin them around. Xaria though, had no idea what to do. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing." Axel understood her confusion and helped her out. "Just think about something wanting to summon your weapon. It'll be easy to do." Xaria just nodded her head as she brought her hand out and concentrated. A sudden flash a light appeared and Axel shielded his eyes.

Once the light disappeared, Axel saw in Xaria's arms, a sky blue keytar. The system was simplistic and only had a few buttons, mainly for sounds and pitch. At the end of the neck, the arrow part of the Organization XIII symbol stuck out multiple times making the end look like a feathered wing. On the body was a small speaker shaped like the organization symbol. She just starred at her weapon in amazement, but at the same time, confusion.

"Ok, how am I supposed to use this to fight? I mean I've played a keytar before, but how am I supposed to fight with this? Whack the heartless using this as a golf club?" Axel just laughed at her comment. "Haha, I doubt it but try playing it. Who knows, you could control the music you play." Xaria nodded and began to play a calm melody.

As she played, music notes of different colors began to come out of the speaker and float around her. Xaria noticed this and stopped playing. She moved her hand up, causing all the notes to follow in the same direction. She decided to have fun with making the music move around Axel.

After putting his chakrams away and watching, the music notes float around him for a bit, he lightly touched one of the notes. Right as his finger came in contact in with the note, the little thing made a tiny explosion. All the other notes followed to create a firework-like explosion. Axel and Xaria managed to dodge the explosion, and stood shocked at what her powers we're capable of.

Once the smoke from the explosion settled down, shadow heartless began to appear. Axel smirked as he pushed Xaria toward the heartless. "Perfect timing. Since we know what you can do, let's try it out by taking out these guys." Xaria nodded her head as she began to bring out more notes. She made them crash into the heartless causing a chain of explosions. Once the smoke cleared, the heartless were gone.

After putting away her keytar, she turned to Axel with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Hey why did you have to push me? I could've just got them from where I was standing before." Axel just laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "Relax; I was only seeing how you'd react. Come on, I wanna bring you somewhere." Axel opened a corridor and walked through, while Xaria followed.

The two members ended up at the top of the clock tower. Once Xaria saw the view from there, she stood there in amazement. Knowing she'd probably want to enjoy the view Axel smiled. "You can stay here for awhile. I'm going to get some things so enjoy the view." He then opened another portal and went in before it closed. After watching Axel leave, she sat down and looked at the endless sunset.

_Xaria's POV_

It had been a few minutes since Axel left and I was enjoying the view. This world's sun was always in the same place, giving the sky it's twilight appearance. I was sitting on the ledge of the clock tower, looking at the continuous sunset and the trains traveling on the railways below.

As I was leaning back, I noticed a gleam of light coming from my neck. I doubted that the silver pull-strings and zipper on my coat were the cause of the shine. So I reached into my coat and pulled out the locket around my neck. I brought my knees to my chest as I took of the necklace. I placed my hands on the top of my knees and held to locket in my hands. Remembering the message that was inside the locket, I smiled. _'I have to get my heart back now, knowing that Lea and Isa will get theirs back too.'_

After putting back on my necklace, I could hear footsteps and saw Axel come around the corner. "Hey I'm back, and look who I brought." Saix came around the corner keeping a stoic expression on his face and sat down next to me. "It's been a long time hasn't it Aira. Or should I say Xaria." I smiled and quickly hugged him. "I've missed you so much." I felt Saix's hand come up until Axel stopped us. "Hey there lovebirds, calm down. I know you want to talk to us Xaria but lets do it over ice cream." Axel brought out three sea-salt ice cream bars. I let go of Saix and took one of the bars while Saix took the other. I took a bite into mine and felt a surge of saltiness of the sea-salt, then the sweetness of the ice cream.

We talked about things that had happened over the years, what the members of Organization XIII were like, and how we came to be nobodies. Apparently, after I escaped to the evacuation ships, a giant, fat heartless appeared and took Lea and Isa's hearts. After I finished my ice cream, I started to get sleepy and leaned on Saix's shoulder. Just before dozing off, I heard Axel speak. "See, aren't you glad that you came along with me. First day of seeing your girlfriend after two years, and she's already cuddling with you." I silently giggled at his comment and went to sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on a bed with the blanket on me. I looked around and saw that it was the bedroom that Zexion said was going to be mine. When I looked at the alarm clock on the counter, I noticed a folded piece of paper with the Organization XIII symbol on it. I opened up the paper and read the message inside.

"Glad to have you here Xaria. You fell asleep on us and Saix had to carry you all the way back. I took a picture of you two on the way back. I am SO going to show this to everybody else tomorrow. Good luck with the embarrassment.

Got it memorized? -Axel

After reading it, a picture came out and landed on my lap. I picked it up and felt my face go red. The picture showed Saix carrying me on his back as I slept with a happy look on my face. I remembered how Isa got embarrassed from doing things like this in public and I just giggled at the thought of him tomorrow. _'Hopefully he won't kill him tomorrow.'_

I put the picture away and, seeing how late it was, went back to bed. As I was lying in my bed, letting sleep take me again, I looked out my window thinking about how one of my goals was accomplished. _'Don't worry guys, I'll work hard and make sure our hearts are restored. Then everything will be like old times.'_

Sleep overtook me and I closed my eyes, preparing for the embarrassment that would come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing His Powers

**Here is the newest chapter of the Angelic Siren! This is going to be the first chapter that really involves romance. This is my first time doing something like this so if it sucks please don't get mad.**

**If people are curious, Xaria's keytar is called Fallen Angel and her limit break, which is featured in this chapter, is called Siren's Melody. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved in this chapter except for Xaria! They all belong to Square Enix. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>3<span>__rd__ POV_

It had been a week since Xaria had joined Organization XIII. Right now, she was heading towards the Grey Room, ready for her next training mission. When she arrived, she saw Saix, Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion already in the room.

The first thing she did was head over to Axel, who was leaning against the window and say hi. "Morning Axel, your head doing ok?" Axel turned his head toward Xaria to show that his forehead had a fading bruise on it. "Hey Xaria. Yeah, it's getting better. I better make a note to never mess with you guys again." Xaria sighed remembering the event Axel mentioned.

The day after Xaria had joined, Axel was showing everyone the picture he took of Saix carrying her back to her room, when Number XII caused the injury on Axel's face.

_~Flashback~_

Xaria came walked into the Grey Room to see everyone except Xemnas, Vexen, and Lexeaus crowding around one of the couch sets. Saix was standing in the back of the crowd, with a pissed off expression on his face and a somewhat demonic aura around him. Remembering the note from yesterday, she rushed into the crowd and saw Axel, sitting on the couch, waving the picture around.

"Gather around everyone! I have one embarrassing picture of these two lovebirds for all eyes to see."

Demyx looked at the picture and began to laugh. "Haha! Man I can't imagine Saix being such a big softie. Though I could see since you three are all friends." Xigbar came up behind Demyx, scaring him. "As if! There has to be something more between those two right Axel?"

The flame-head nodded with a huge grin on his face. "You are correct Xig! You see Xaria and Saix's others had been together for about three years before we joined the organization. Got it memorized?"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Axel, Saix, Xaria, and Zexion, were all surprised at the statement Axel just made. Demyx noticed Xaria and pointed at her. "How did Saix manage to snag a girl like Xaria? I mean, can you really imagine Saix being lovey-dovey with her?"

Everyone else sort of agreed with Demyx comment while Axel just laughed. "Oh I swear, he comes the embarrassing part for Saix. See the locket in this picture?" Everyone leaned over to see Axel pointing to Xaria's locket coming out of her coat in the picture. "That was a gift from Saix just before we got turned into nobodies. Inside there's an engraving in it that says 'I'll l-' GAH!"

Before Axel was able to continue, both Saix and Xaria hit Axel in the head at the same time, causing him to fall over and hit the table. This caused Axel to drop the picture, which Saix caught, and giving him a small bruise.

After putting the picture in this coat, Saix spoke. "Axel that is enough talking from you. You have a mission to do." Xaria came up with a small scowl on her face. "That's what you get for messing with Saix and me. Not to mention what's in my locket is private."

Once that whole fiasco was over, everyone went back to what they were doing before or went on their mission.

_~Flashback End~_

"You did go too far with the locket part. How did you even know what it said in it?"

Axel rubbed the bruise as he spoke. "Well the day Saix, or should I say Isa, I was there with him and heard him say it when they asked for the message inside the locket."

Xaria just nodded her head understanding before she spoke. "Well I'll see you later Axel. Today Saix is helping me with learning my limit break for my mission today."

As Xaria left Axel seemed very surprised at what she said. _'Saix hardly goes on mission. Heh, probably just wants to spend time with his girlfriend. Wait, what if he turns into __**that **__while with her? That may not end good.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Xaria's POV<span>_

Saix and I came out of the Corridor of Darkness to end up in a dark town. I looked around to find that we were in what looked like a town square. The thing was though, the fountain in the middle of the spewed out green water and there was a huge guillotine next to it. The rest of the square screamed Halloween.

I turned my head to Saix ready to ask a question. "Where are we Saix? This place reminds me of when we use to dress up for Halloween when we were kids." Saix was looking around when he responded to my question. "We're in Halloween Town, a world that the organization discovered not too long ago. The heartless here are suitable for learning about the limit break."

I just nodded asking how to use a limit break. "A limit break is like a last resort attack. When you are have lost a large amount of energy, you can unlock large amounts of power for a small amount of time."

Once I heard how I had to lose a great amount of energy I asked another question. "Wait how am I going to lose that much energy. You're not going to just let me get attack by heartless, are you?" Saix just shook his head his head in response.

"Don't worry we won't have to do it that way. All you need to do is block my attacks, which will reduce the amount of damage you'd get from an attack of mine, until you are tired enough." (A/N: I know that in KH: 358/2 Days you don't receive damage when you block but this way makes it easier for the story.)

I nodded my head and summoned my keytar preparing to protect myself. At first I was a little nervous, but calmed down realizing Saix would never severally hurt me. Once Saix saw me ready, he summoned his claymore.

When he was about to strike, I flipped my keytar so the back of it would receive the damage. After blocking for a while, I began to get tired and Saix stopped.

"Now you are prepared to use you limit break." Just after he finished speaking, a black humanoid heartless with long antennas appeared in the middle of the square. From what I had heard, that heartless was called Neoshadow.

I ran close to the heartless prepared to attack. After hitting the heartless a few times, I concentrated preparing to bring out my limit break. Once I felt a great surge of energy I spoke. "Prepare to see the powers of the fallen!"

_Saix's POV_

As Xaria activated her powers, her keytar disappeared, leaving black and white music notes in its place. She closed her eyes and began to sing a melody in a familiar, yet mysterious language. As she sang, some of the music notes began to circle the Neoshadow. As the heartless was about to attack Xaria, the notes disappeared and a pillar of light took its place. The pillar hit the heartless destroying it and sending it heart into the sky.

Once the pillar faded away, Xaria stopped singing and the remaining notes reverted back to her keytar. After putting her keytar away, she used a potion she had on her, and then walked toward me. "So how was that Saix? To be honest during the whole thing I sort of spaced out so I only saw the heartless get destroyed by a pillar."

I kept a calm face as I spoke. "You're limit break is very powerful from the looks of it. I can see why you are called the Angelic Siren." I saw Xaria grin and giggle after I gave her the compliment. "Now that you mission is complete lets return to the castle."

Just as the both of us turned, another large, humanoid heartless appeared. This one though, was clad in armor and had blue interweaving blades where its hands should be. It was blocking the location of the corridor, leaving us to fight the thing.

I summoned my claymore again as I prepared to face this new heartless. "Looks like we'll have to deal with this before we can get back." I saw Xaria nod her as she summoned her keytar.

The heartless was the one to make the first move as it ran towards us, ready to attack us. Both of us managed to dodge his attack giving us a chance to counter. While she managed to send some music notes at it, I hit the heartless in its helmet, causing it to step back.

It recovered quickly and went straight for me. I was unable to dodge the attack, letting the heartless cut me across the chest. I fell to the ground as I heard Xaria scream my name. The cut wasn't deep, but it hurt to stand up, causing me to use my claymore as a support.

As I looked up to see the armored heartless hit its blade against the back of her keytar. Xaria couldn't hold her ground any longer and she feel on her stomach. I knew she was tired from using her limit break and one more blow would take her out, for good.

If that were to happen, then she wouldn't get a second chance, she would just fade out of existence. It had been years since I've seen her and I don't want to lose the chance of seeing her again so soon. _'I'm not going to lose her. Not again!' _I didn't want to show it around her, but it's a must to protect her. I have to go berserk right now.

_Xaria's POV_

I lost my footing after the heartless pushed against my keytar and landed on my stomach. With no way of protecting my self in this position, I braced myself for the next attack. The thing was though, the attack never came, but I heard the sound of metal clashing.

I looked up to see Saix standing back up blocking the heartless's blade. Before I could do anything though I heard a growl coming from Saix. When I looked at him, I saw that he appeared wilder, like feral animal. His hair had spiked up more, his eyes were all yellow, his scar had become bigger and jagged, and his claymore became bigger with the spikes becoming longer and sharper.

The heartless jumped back charging for an attack. Before it could though, Saix began to attack the heartless like there was no tomorrow. His attacks weren't like before, which were aimed and planned. It was like he was attacking the heartless every chance he had with real thought. I just sat there watching the wild animal I knew as Saix thrash at the creature.

After awhile Saix gave the finishing blow sending its heart into the sky. I finally stood up and called Saix's name, causing him to turn towards me. His face still appeared a bit savage but he looked like he was calming down. Once he was back to original state, he started to walk towards me.

However, just as he stood before me he collapsed. I rushed to him to see the cut he received from the heartless started to bleed a little more. Knowing that he wouldn't wake up soon, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the open corridor. I hope that I could get back to the castle before Saix's wound became serious.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

After we returned to the castle, Saix was brought to the infirmary while I went to Xemnas to report from the mission. I also explained the situation when mysterious heartless attacked us. "Sir, I would like to ask, when Saix fought the heartless, he acted strange, almost beast-like. Do you have any ideas of why that may be?"

The superior sighed as if he knew something but didn't want to say it. "I think it will be best if you ask Number VII this yourself. You are dismissed."

After that, I hurried to the infirmary to only find Vexen, who acted as the organization's doctor. He told me that Saix's injuries weren't serious and he went to his room to rest. I made a sigh of relief to find out that he was ok.

Right now, I was standing in front of Saix's room holding a tray of food. Since dinner had finished, I offered to bring Saix's share of food. Axel and Demyx teased me saying I only wanted to go to see Saix. I just responded by making a small music note exploded behind each them, scaring them off of their seats.

To be honest, seeing Saix was _half_ the reason I wanted to go. I wanted to ask him about his monstrous change.

I knocked on the door but there wasn't a response, so I just let myself in. I walked in to see Saix asleep on his bed without his coat or boots on and only had blue sleep pants on. His chest was covered in bandages, but I could clearly see that he was very lean but not overly muscular.

As I felt blood rush to my face, I shook the thoughts of a topless Saix out of my head. I put the tray of food on the stand next to the bed, and shook Saix awake. As he woke up, Saix groaned while putting his right hand on his head and his left as a support while sitting up.

"Ugh what time is it? And what are you doing here Xaria?" I sat on the side of his bed and pointed to the tray. "Dinner just finished and since you were asleep, I decided to bring you your food."

Saix nodded and brought his hand out to grab the tray. Before he could touch it though, I grabbed his hand, causing him to face me. "I also wanted to ask you something Saix. Before that armored heartless was about to attack me, you protected me and took it down. But during that, you acted savage, like you weren't you. Please, if you can, tell me what happened to you."

_3__rd__ POV_

"Please if you can, tell me what happened to you." Saix remembered the events of earlier that day and knew that there was no way of ignoring that question.

He had Xaria let go of his hand as he placed both of his hands down on the bed. He sighed, knowing it'd be better to tell her. "You know that I have the power over the moon, correct? Well it gives me power and once I reach a certain amount, I go into what I call, a berserker phase. I gain amazing power and speed but at the cost of my self-control. I pretty much turn into an animal and my instincts guide me."

Xaria tried to comprehend all of what Saix had told her. "So in other words, when if comes to the moon, you are like a werewolf?"

Saix just nodded his head in response to her summary but he kept his head down. "The thing is though, I didn't wan to show that side of me around you. I'm like a monster when I'm like that and I didn't want you to be scared of me because of this power. It was the only way for me to protect you."

Xaria wasn't scared of Saix though, but she had to tell him that. She quickly grabbed his hand as she scooted closer to him. "Saix, listen. I'm not scared of you. You said it yourself, your instincts guide you when you like that. Your instincts told you to protect me and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Saix looked at her, surprised at what she just said. Xaria held Saix's hand and smiled as she decided to continue her confession. "Besides, inside there, your still the guy that I know and love that would never hurt me"

Saix's eyes widened at Xaria, who had just confessed his feelings for her. Before he could say anything in response, he felt a set of lips on his. He realized that Xaria was kissing him. He closed his eyes kissed back, remembering how it felt when they had their first kiss before losing their hearts.

When they let go, both saw a hint of red on each other's cheeks. She let go Saix's hand and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow Saix." Before she went through the door, she turned towards Saix and winked at him. Once she closed the door, Xaria's face had turned as red as a tomato. She headed back to her room to sleep, where she'd have a long dream involving her and Saix. But that's another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Finished another chapter. Yep this is their first kiss as nobodies, I <strong>_**may**_** have more kiss scenes but that will be a secret for me to know how many. During Xaria's Limit Break, I imagined her singing a song called Pandora Hearts from the anime with the same name. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want.**


	5. Chapter 4: DDDemyx!

**Ok, here is the next chapter. This is going to be one of the humor chapters that I will put up. I got inspired to do this chapter from reading a comic from someone on DeviantArt though I don't remember who it was. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix owns it. I only own my OC. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want.**

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd<span>__ POV_

A few months had passed since Xaria joined Organization XIII and things were quiet today. Not many missions were given out and everyone, except Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, and Demyx were in the Grey Room.

Xemnas was in his office doing whatever he did. Vexen and Zexion were in Vexen's laboratory trying to experiment on heartless they've captured recently. Demyx, who'd usually just stay in Grey Room and play his sitar, decided to play a prank on Number IV and VI that involved water balloons.

The Grey Room was pretty quiet with the exception of Xaria playing her keytar. Making sure not to cause any trouble with it, she it on a setting where the notes that appeared would just pop and sparkle instead of the usual explosion. It was then that everyone heard giggling coming from the hallway.

Everyone turned to see a boy, probably no older than three, walking into the Grey Room following one of Xaria's music notes. The kid was wearing a baby-sized organization uniform with its hood up. Once the baby touched the note, causing it to disappear, it just sat down and giggled.

Axel was the first to speak once the baby came in. "Ok, I give up. Why is there a baby in here?"

Xaria stood up and walked toward the baby to pick him up. "Does it really matter? This little guy is so cute!" The toddler kept giggling as Xaria just lifted him up and down. After that little game, the baby said something. "Hehe! Again Xawia! Again!"

Everyone was surprised to hear the mysterious baby say her name. As he continued bouncing in Xaria's arms, his hood fell off. It was revealed that the baby was Demyx. He was easily recognizable because he still had his mullet hairstyle, except it was shorter.

At the same time everyone, with the exception of Saix and Lexeaus, yelled. "Demyx?" Before anybody could do anything Vexen and Zexion appeared, panting like they just ran a mile. Demyx turned to see the two and just smiled. "Hi Wexen. Hi Zeshi."

Vexen finally caught his breath and then spoke. "Thank goodness we've found him. We would have been in so much trouble if the Superior found him. Thank you Number IX."

Hearing what he just said Xigbar spoke. "Wait a minute. You're the ones that turned the squirt into this?" He pointed at Demyx, who saw him and said, "Xiggy!"

Zexion sighed as he walked over, next to Vexen. "Actually it was all Demyx fault since he for no reason, attempted to scare us. You see, it started out like this."

_~Flashback~_

Vexen and Zexion in the lab, testing a theory of heartless evolution. Vexen had created a potion, that if worked right, could revert any kind of heartless back into a shadow heartless. They were observing a heartless that had just taken the potion when they felt someone behind them.

They turned to see Demyx holding two large water balloons in each hand. "Here goes nothing. BANZAI!" The balloons hit the them directly in the face, causing both to fall back. Vexen was holding the potion when he got hit, resulting in him spill some on Demyx.

As Demyx complained at how he was covered in the stuff, darkness appeared out of nowhere and engulfed him. Vexen and Zexion got back up and stood in shock at what they saw. In the same spot, a baby Demyx was sitting down sucking his thumb looking up at the two. All of his clothes had shrunk along with him, making him look like a baby Organization XIII member.

Vexen and Zexion were just speechless as Demyx giggled and tried his best to say their names. Picking up Demyx, Zexion set the little boy on the chair in the lab. He walked back to Vexen who was panicking. "OH MY GOD! What have I done? Demyx has turned into a baby and it's my fault. Xemnas is going to kill me."

As Zexion tried to stop Vexen from curling up into a ball, he didn't notice Demyx had left his chair. The little toddler noticed one of Xaria's music notes flying past the door and followed it.

_~Flashback End~_

"So once we noticed Demyx gone we went looking for him and here we are." Throughout the whole story, Xaria had placed Demyx down and let him walk around the room. Vexen then cut off Zexion with a panicked look on his face. "And please, don't let superior find out about this."

"Find out about what?" Both Zexion and Vexen turned to see Xemnas standing in the hall with his arms crossed. Before either of them could say anything, Demyx came up and grabbed Xemnas's leg. "Xemmy!" Realizing it was Demyx, Xemnas gave Vexen a 'Better tell me what is going on or else!' kind of glare.

Vexen just got on his knees and kept bowing. "I AM SO SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT FORGIVE ME SUPERIOR!" Everybody's eyes were wide open as they just stared at Vexen groveling at Xemnas's feet.

Seeing as how Vexen was too busy bowing down at him to explain, he turned to Zexion. Zexion explained the incident involving Demyx's current form instead of doing the same thing as Vexen.

After Zexion explained the situation, Demyx walked over to Vexen and patted his head. "It's otay Wexen. You don't need to be sad. Zexy cweared things up with Xemmy." Once Vexen calmed down and Demyx got picked up by Xaria again, Xemnas spoke.

"Seeing as how this situation is partially Number IX's fault you won't receive a punishment Number IV. But I do want you to find a way to change him back" Vexen nodded his head as he turned to Xaria. "Xaria since you have the most babysitting experience, would you mind taking care of Number IX for the time being."

"Well the most I've done in babysitting was taking care of Zexion when he was about eight, but I'll try my best. But what about my missions and Demyx's? I don't it'll be a good idea to leave this little guy unattended for a few hours." Xaria placed Demyx down once he started pulling on her music hairclips.

Xemnas realizing what she meant thought for a bit until she spoke. "I'll just have you go on quick recon missions for the time being. Some of the other members could take the harder missions in your place." Xaria nodded her head as Axel and Xigbar groaned at the thought of more work for them. "Well then, now that that's settled. Vexen I'm giving you a month to find a cure for Demyx." Xemnas quickly left to return to his office.

Once he left, Vexen hurried back to find a way to change Demyx back, while everyone else went back to what they were doing before. Demyx tugged on Xaria's coat, causing her to look down at his sleepy eyes. "I sweepy and I need to go potty."

Xaria sighed, sort of relieved that he was potty-trained since she had no idea how to change a diaper. "Come on Demy lets go." She grabbed his tiny hand as lead him to the restroom and then to his room. Although Xaria didn't mind babysitting Demyx she was a bit worried. _'If his personality is the same as when he's older, this will be an entertaining month. Not to mention if he can use his powers too.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Xaria's POV<span>_

Three weeks had passed since Demyx was 'baby-fied' and Vexen still hadn't found a cure for the little guy. Although he is a adorable as a baby, his powers over water were a hassle to take care of. Just leave him alone, with his sitar, for five minutes and he'll be able to flood the bathroom.

Today Xemnas wanted to have a meeting so I decided to bring Demyx along with me, mainly for one reason. That was so I could make sure he wouldn't submerge my room. Once I was ready, I walked over to Demyx, who was playing with a yellow bird (*cough* Chocobo *cough*) doll I found awhile ago, and knelt down. "Ok Demy, ready to go to the meeting?" Demyx nodded his head and put down the doll. I picked him up as I opened a corridor leading to Where Nothing Gathers and walked in.

Once we arrived got to the meeting room, I had Demyx sit on my lap as we waited. Although, Demyx kept trying to get up and play with Saix's hair.

Finally Xemnas appeared and the meeting began. "Greetings everyone and thank you for coming to this meeting. Before we start anything though. Vexen, have you found anyways to change Demyx back."

Vexen just shook his head and brought it down. "I'm sorry Superior but no. All of my research has lead to the same ending. It seems Demyx will only return to his original age in 17 years." (A/N: I don't know how old Demyx is, so I'm going to say about 19-20 years old.)

I looked over to Xemnas to see his reaction, but he seemed fine with the results. "It is alright then, Vexen. What I have to say next may actually be a solution to this problem. A new member has joined our fine Organization."

A Corridor of Darkness appeared and a man about Xigbar's height walked out. He had very short, blond hair and a goatee of the same color. The most noticeable thing about him were his earrings. On each ear had four earrings shaped into a helix and an Organization XIII symbol dangling from his earlobe.

"May I present Number X, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. He has the ability to control time." Once everyone heard this, you could hear chatter around the room.

I wasn't involved with the conversations though since I was processing what was happening. With that ability Luxord could age Demyx in an instant probably. Although I was sort of 'glad' that Demyx got to return to normal, I would kind of miss these few weeks.

My train of thought was interrupted when Xemnas dismissed us. I warped back to my room and decided to play with Demyx for a bit. After awhile I heard a knock on my door, then Axel and Zexion came in. Demyx saw the two come in and just smiled and waved. "Hi Axew! Hi Zexy!"

Axel waved back before he talked to me. "Hey Xaria, Zexion's gotta tell you something about turning Demyx back to normal. I'll keep the squirt busy during that. Got it memorized?"

I nodded my head as Axel took my place with Demyx and I walked over to Zexion, who was reading a book. "So Zexion, how are we going to get Demyx back to normal?"

Zexion, closed his book before he responded to me. "Well Vexen and superior already explained the situation to Luxord, so he knows. He has a way to change Demyx back but Demyx needs to be asleep when it happens. Something about movement increasing the process. Can you bring Demyx to the Grey Room in a hour?"

I nodded my head and Zexion left. I walked back into my room to find Axel's face soaked and Demyx giggling. I just sighed as Axel left to wash face and I picked up baby Demyx. "Come on little guy, it's naptime for you." This would be his last nap as a little kid.

* * *

><p>I walked to Grey Room holding Demyx. He was sound asleep in my arms, holding the yellow bird doll like a teddy bear. Once I got there, I saw Xemnas, Vexen, Axel, Saix, and Luxord. I noticed Axel was holding a camera (the ones that gave you the picture and had to wait a few minutes to show).<p>

So I wouldn't wake up Demyx, I spoke softly. "Axel, why do you have a camera with you?" Axel just had a big grin on his face. "It's in case I get some embarrassing photo of Demyx. If I couldn't blackmail you and Saix, then I'll just resort to blackmailing him."

Knowing I couldn't convince him out of it I sighed. I placed Demyx on the couch, careful not to wake him. "Ok, he's sound asleep, I think he's ready." Luxord came up and brought out a set of playing cards.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Axel, who went to the couch and took a picture of Demyx. "Ok now go ahead."

He threw a few of them towards the couch and they suddenly became larger. They began to spin around Demyx so fast that all I saw was a grey blur. After awhile the cards suddenly stopped and disappeared.

On the couch was a sleeping Demyx, back to normal, sucking his thumb and hugging the doll. Axel kept in a laugh and took a picture of Demyx. As the camera flashed, Demyx started to stir. Everyone took a couple steps as Demyx sat up, to give him room.

"Ugh what happened? Why am I on the couch? And why am I holding a stuffed bird doll?" Vexen asked if Demyx remembered anything and he just shook his head. "Not a thing. But I do have a headache, like my brain grew in an instant. What the heck happened?"

Axel walked up and showed Demyx the baby picture of himself. "This was you a few minutes ago. Got it memorized?" I just watched as Demyx's eyes grew to the size of quarters as he looked at the picture of his baby self. Before Demyx could do anything, Axel brought out the picture he just took. "and this is you just before you woke up."

I could see Demyx's face beet red before he tried to grab the two pictures. "Give those to me Axel!"

Axel shook his head before he responded . "You're going to have to catch me first. Got it memorized?" He then ran past all of us and down the hallway, with Demyx not far behind him.

Seeing as though everything was back to normal, I started to head back to my room. As I was getting ready to go to sleep, I was deep in thought. _'These past few weeks were very memorable. It was fun while it lasted and I'll never forget it.' _I closed my eyes and let sleep take me for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(824/2011) Ok theres another chapter done. I'd like to announce something. Coming soon is a new OC story! This time its Fullmetal Alchemist and Greed is our bachelor. Be sure to check it out when the first chapter comes out. Hope you enjoy it!**


	6. AN and Small announcement 212

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long on a chapter with Angelic Siren and my other stories but school has to come first for me. But I have an idea that is making a crossover of Kingdom Hearts with the comic Homestuck. I'm deciding whether to do it as a separate story or with Angelic Siren but it'll most likely be separate. Wait for it in to release soon, it'll probably be released in a day or two after this little note is released.**


End file.
